Katie
Katie is the name given to an individual encountered by Jelica Wesa. Thought to be an innocent girl, she was revealed to actually be a powerful inhuman spirit of a darker variety. It is unknown how long she has existed or what she plans to do. History Not much is known on Katie's past. When she had invited Jelica over to her home for the night, Katie's tenant claims that the family has been well-established for centuries. According to the story, the family lived prominently in Europe before a portion of them moved to the United States. Meeting Jelica Katie met her brief partner during a convention going on in a nearby town. Happening to find an innocent girl sulking the crowd, Katie pursued her, eventually revealing herself. She made very little conversation, initially showing off a disinterest. Her mystery and a sort of darkness clouding her drew Jelica in, and Katie agreed to spending the rest of the day with her. They walked the rest of the convention, and when it began to grow dark Jelica invited Katie to her home. Upon arrival outside the appartments, Katie instead suggested they go to her own home. First fateful night Katie revealed in small details of the wealth her family owned as she showed Jelica her home. She lived alone, her only companion an elderly tenant that took care of all the household chores and made arrangements for Katie. A supper was prepared, and during the meal the tenant spoke to Jelica about the house, the family, and some old history. After the meal, Katie invited Jelica to wash herself while she talked with her tenant some. She then bathed herself in a separate room, finishing before Jelica and waiting for her in her room. When Jelica came, Katie invited her in. She told Jelica that the tenant had finished his duties and left for the night, leaving the home all to themselves. Some more discussion followed, leading Jelica to try getting more intimate with her. Katie did not turn her attempts away, though the interaction was briefly paused when Jelica noticed some scarring on Katie's wrist. Feeling terrible for the girl, Jelica was then overcome with a strong sense of desire for her. In moments, Katie invited Jelica to stay with her and spend the night, and sleep together. Instantly agreeing and giving in to Katie's charm, Jelica proceeded to make love with the mysterious girl. The pair had close, intimate sex for a couple hours, not stopping until Jelica passed out from the pleasure and Katie rested in sleep afterwards. Invitation to Jelica's home The next day, Jelica awoke alone in Katie's bed, finding the house in the same condition it was in before but completely devoid of Katie or the tenant. After a few minutes passed, she began to feel an increasing sense of dread and that she wasn't alone. After she was drawn to what looked like a reflection of someone in the window, she was alarmed to discover there was no one in the room with her. Spooked by a breeze picking up and slamming a window in a nearby room, Jelica bolted out of the house and returned to town, finding a place to eat. After she finished her food, Jelica was visited by Katie, who wanted to spend more time with Jelica. This time, she was interested in Jelica's home, and so the pair went to the apartments. Inviting her in, Jelica seemed curious of Katie's house but was more interested in getting intimate with Katie again. Katie went off on her own to explore the rest of the rooms, putting off the intimacy for the moment. Libertas storms the apartment Before the pair could resume their previous action, the apartment was visited by strange men who claimed to be enforcers of the law. Jelica reluctantly let them in after they presented a warrant, and the man in charge began interviewing Jelica while his assistants searched the home. Katie remained out of sight, until the man began to get deeper in the investigation and started asking about strange and unusual events involving Katie herself. At that moment, she made her attempt to flee; displaying inhuman powers, she attacked three of the assistants individually who had found her in Jelica's room. She then stormed the living room, blasting everyone off their feet; in a flash, Katie pounced Jelica, holding her down while placing a deep kiss on her lips before zooming away. This happened in a fraction of a moment, just long enough for Jelica to notice and feel it but too fast for the others to see it and get on their feet. After being chased out of the apartment, Katie made her escape into the open air, evading the pursuing men that were unable to keep up. Jelica was then taken by the men to their secret base in the nearby city's museum of history. There, she encountered a strange doctor who revealed his organization's history of supernatural creatures, intending on finding Katie and capturing or destroying her so she would no longer pose a threat. Protective measures were taken to ensure Jelica's safety for the matter. Katie's current whereabouts are unknown. Physical Description Standard appearance Katie is 17 years old, approximately 5'2" in height and weighing 114 pounds. She is Caucasian, having paler skin than normal that seems to stem from a habit of staying indoors and wearing highly concealing clothing that covers most of her body at all times. Katie's natural hair color is black, though she typically dyes it a different color. She also paints her nails on occasion. Katie's eyes are a blue-green in color. She has a standard nose that would appear slightly smaller than average, small round ears, and a small round chin. When Katie made love with Jelica, she revealed a lot more about her appearance; her clothing hid scars carved into her wrists, suggesting a dark past. She is a skinny girl, not extreme to the point of emaciated but enough that parts of her skeleton can be seen beneath her skin such as bits of her ribcage, spine, shoulder blades and pelvis. Her recent bathing washed all the dye out of her hair, revealing her natural black color. She is slender of frame and smooth of skin, seeming a little colder in body temperature than normal people. Katie favors dark clothing, almost always choosing an outfit that leaves most of her skin covered such as long pants and a hoodie; her top clothing usually has a hood and sleeves too long for her arms so that her hands are mostly covered up. Dark Side Upon being unveiled as something more than human, Katie showed a much darker, evil side to her that suggests something far from an innocent girl with a troubled past. Her skin goes from pale to a deathly white, losing all of its pigmentation. Small, black veins show in certain areas such as creases and joints, and odd black body markings form in certain patterns on certain parts of her body, almost like tattoos. Her eyes go dark, her blue-green changing to a pitch black that spreads from her pupil all the way to her sclera, making her entire eyeballs completely black. Her skin seems to dry slightly, seen in her lips losing all color and going white like the rest of her skin and slightly chapping. Her skinny body grows more so, to the point of very noticeably emaceated with more of her skeleton showing beneath her skin. Personality Not much is known about Katie's true personality. At first, she seemed a distracted adolescent, not thinking much about life or people. She seemed slightly dismissive of even her family, allowing her tenant to do most of the talking in regards to her history. Around others she is mysterious, and never reveals too much to anyone, even those she is close to such as Jelica. Powers/Abilities Katie's true form is that of a sort of spirit or ghost, at least that is what is inferred by Libertas. While the exact nature of her abilities remains unknown, it is certainly confirmed that she is inhuman and possesses supernatural powers. She is unique, the first of her kind discovered, and so little is known about her that almost all the information documented by Libertas was gathered from Jelica's interaction with her. * '''Super Strength: '''Katie has demonstrated enough physical strength to toss a grown man several feet through the air with enough force to physically injure him and put him out of temporary commission. She is also capable of physically pinning an individual and prevent them from shaking her off of them, as well as busting through a closed door. * '''Super Speed: '''Katie is capable of feats of extreme speed. She is fast enough to get on top of someone and kiss them, then immediately get off of them and out of the room before a group of people can get back on their feet after knocking them down shortly beforehand. * '''Super Durability: '''Several of the assailants that chased after Katie swore that they got clean shots on her when using their handheld firearms to try to take her down. If their aims were as true as their suggestions, Katie's demonstration of not slowing down the slightest bit would infer she is durable enough to shrug off the damage. * '''Super Agility: '''Katie was able to weave her way past several strong human individuals in the blink of an eye. * '''Super Regeneration: '''It is possible that any lasting effect of bullets hitting her body might have been eliminated. If she was unable to simply shrug off the impacts, any leftover injuries could easily have healed over. * '''Flight: '''Katie's latest encounter with Libertas demonstrated her powers of flight. She was able to soar into the night sky, quickly enough that many men of varying physical abilities were unable to keep up with her for more than 20 seconds on foot. Relationships Jelica Wesa Initially, Katie seemed dismissive of Jelica. A sort of odd chemistry formed between the two, and they almost immediately became odd friends. Their connection deepened throughout the rest of the day, with each growing more and more comfortable with the other. Katie could tell Jelica developed a liking to her, and that the girl desired to get more physical with her rather quickly. Katie would slowly allow Jelica to get closer, lowering her barriers to manipulate Jelica to lose herself, testing her intentions. By the end of the night, Katie assured that she would be alone with Jelica, and after confirming to herself that Jelica was all hers, she allowed her partner to feast on her. Katie and Jelica started with a close embrace and passionate kissing, which only further lead to courageous gropes and grinds to culminate in the removal of all clothing and for genital stimulation to occur. Katie allowed herself to be consumed by Jelica, and consumed Jelica in return; their animalistic instinct and sexual intercourse lasted more than an hour before Jelica drove herself to exhaustion, and Katie allowed her to slip into sleep, intimately cuddling with her. The next day, the pair seemed silently willing to make love again; this was interupted by Libertas, who attempted to capture Katie. Even in her inhuman form, Katie seemed attached to Jelica in some way; after knocking a room full of several men off their feet onto their backs, including Jelica, Katie used her super speed to pounce on top of Jelica and plant a deep kiss onto her. Her speed was enough that she managed to deliver the kiss and speed away before the surrounding men could get back on their feet, or even notice the kiss themselves. It is unknown what Katie truly intends for Jelica. More to be explored through investigation and tests by Libertas. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Bad